Kiss the girl
by Kinoe1324
Summary: A short Ichinose and Aki songfic!   Ichinose doesn't know what to do, his life time crush is just standing there a few feet away from him. Domon's words still echoed in his head 'Go on and kiss the girl'


**Kiss the girl**

**Song fic inspired by 'Kiss the girl' by Ashley Tisdale**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma eleven or the song**

'**Kiss the girl' from the little mermaid ^^**

**Please enjoy! **

Aki Kino stepped into the ball room, she gasped at the sight displayed in front of her. Light from the disco ball danced across the confetti covered floor. Aki stepped around the corner with the rest of her friends, laughing and giggling she looked around her. Her smoothed out her white ball gown, the blue ribbon tied at the back was hanging loosely. Aki, Haruna and Natsumi walked to the middle of the room, chatting and gossiping. "Do you think I should ask Endou-kun?" Natsumi asked quietly. Haruna giggled "I want to see who onee-chan will be dancing with!" she squealed. Aki sighed and glanced around the room, eyes resting on the snack table where two of her childhood friends were standing. Ichinose looked at her and smiled, Domon nudged him almost knocking him over. Aki giggled silently.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

Ichinose glanced at her childhood best friend, Aki looked absolutely stunning, gorgeous, striking. Domon caught him staring and jabbed him in the ribs. Ichinose glanced at the tall boy on his left "What?" he hissed at him. Domon grinned "So are you gonna ask Aki or what?" Ichinose blushed "Haven't decided yet." Just then Aki twirled in her gown causing Ichinose to turn crimson. Domon nudged him again "Come on Ichinose, all you have to do is ask!" Ichinose sighed 'it not that easy to ask a girl out Domon.' He thought but nodded.

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

Aki again looked at Ichinose, smiling as she saw him look away. Haruna pulled at Aki's arm causing her to look away from her blushing friend. "What are you thinking? Are you going to ask Ichinose-kun to dance?" Aki shook her head and grinned. "I'm not really sure actually, I think I'll wait for him ask me… if he wants to at least." Aki looked back at Ichinose. Surprised that he had taken a step towards her and was smiling widely, but only to laugh out loud when he saw her staring and quickly turned his back.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

Ichinose looked at Aki again, only to have Domon's hand waving up and down in front of his face. Ichinose blinked and glanced; annoyed at the tall blue haired boy next to him. "What now Domon!" he hissed. Domon smiled and glanced over his shoulder, "You love Aki don't you. You keep looking at her you, know that don't you." Ichinose nodded. He, Aki and Domon had been friend since kindergarten; he had started to have a small childhood crush on the brown haired girl. However when he had the car accident they had moved back to Japan and they hadn't seen each other for a while. But now after he had returned and defeated the Alieas academy Ichinose thought that maybe, just maybe he would have a chance, even if Aki did kind of like Endou. Ichinose closed his eyes, he had decided to go support America in the FFI, and now, would she still like him? "hai… but what am I supposed to do!"

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Domon glanced at Aki and smirked mischievously. Ichinose started, "Domon you can't be serious right?" Ichinose looked at Aki again, she was smiling at him. Ichinose gulped as Aki winked playfully at him. "Are you serious Domon, she's our best friend!" he repeated. Domon placed his hand over his head. "She can always become your girlfriend you know."

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_It a shame too bad_

_He gonna miss the girl_

"You want me to kiss Aki?" Ichinose stuttered. "Yep, what else do you wanna do, come on make it original, go on and kiss the girl!" the brown haired male rolled his eyes "And what would she think of me when I just up and kiss her." "What you too sacred?" "No way!" "Then come on Kazuya, go and kiss the girl already!"

Aki stared at her friends arguing, and tried to suppress the smile that was creeping onto her face. 'What are you gonna do Ichinose-kun?'

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

"I'll do it." Domon patted Ichinose on the back "That's the spirit Ichinose!' Kazuya walked away from the table and towards the girls in the middle of the dance floor. "Remember!" Domon's voice shouted. "The worst that can happen is that she rejects you!" 'Great, thanks for all the support.' Ichinose thought as he walked even closer to the giggling bunch of girls. He looked back and saw his best friend nodding his head encouragingly. Ichinose took a deep breath and stretched out a hand to tap the brown haired girl's shoulder. 'Thank god her head is turned the other way.' He thought to himself. Just as he was about to touch Aki's shoulder, Natusmi pulled her away to help her ask Endou to the dance, he had missed his first chance. Ichinose looked back at Domon who was shaking his head with his eyes closed and sighed.

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You want to kiss the girl_

Aki was starting to get impatient, what was Ichinose waiting for, they were like family, why would he be shy to ask her to a simple dance? Then she spotted the brown haired boy alone at the drinks section, and walked over. She silently sneaked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. Ichinose turned around and almost had an heart attack when he saw Aki there standing alone and smiling at him. "H-hey Aki, want are you doing here?" he asked. Aki smiled and took his hand "I'm here to get some water genius." Ichinose's heart was racing, now was his chance. 'Go on and kiss the girl' Domon's voice echoed inside his head. "Hey Aki?" he said, Aki smiled and blinked. Ichinose leaned down and… "Aki-chan! You have to see this, Natsumi and Endou-kun's dance, you can't miss it." Haruna pulled on Aki's left arm away from Ichinose, Aki looked back at Ichinose only to see him being pulled away by Dylan. "Bro, you have to see this, Mark is gonna dance with this girl." 'oh well, next time I guess.' Aki thought as she was pulled away.

_Sha la la la la la_

_Float along_

_And listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la_

_The music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You got to kiss the girl_

_You've got to kiss the girl_

'Almost time to go' Aki thought, 'this is the last dance, when is Ichinose-kun going to ask me, or maybe he won't….' Aki walked through the dancing crowd. Ichinose was standing at the edge of the crowd, not doing anything in particular just standing there. Aki sighed 'I'll give it one last go' she thought and walked over to where the brown haired boy was standing. "Hey ichinose-kun." She whispered. Ichinose looked at her and smiled, taking her by the hand he led her into the crowd of dancers. She out her arms around his neck as he out his hands on her waist, and together they swayed to the beat.

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_You've gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Aki stared into his black eyes seemingly lost in its warm depth. Aki smiled and blushed slightly as Ichinose lowered his head and their lips met.

**Gomen for such a screwed up one-shot. First ever song fic probably explains it pretty well. Oh well, even if It was pretty bad hope you enjoyed it and please, please, please review it. Comments are more than welcome! **

**Arigato minna, just for taking time out of your life to read it! **


End file.
